A cup of Tea
by Marineblau12
Summary: Cerita lama dari folder lama.
1. Chapter 1

Life

.

"Kehidupan adalah sinar kecil di antara dua keabadian."

Thomas Carlyle

.

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya.

Warn: OOC

.

"Sebelum lahir, kita terjebak dalam ketiadaan. Setelah mati, kita kembali ke keadaan itu." Near berkata pelan.

Suaranya yang tak lebih besar dari sekedar bisikan menyatu dengan uap dingin di tengah guyuran hujan deras pemakaman. Butiran air berebut menghantam bumi yang penuh rumput. Suasana sepi dan sedikit berkabut sore itu.

Awal musim panas menghampiri dengan udaranya yang sedikit lembab.

Di sebelahnya, Gevanni berdiri dengan sebuah payung hitam yang terkembang.

Near menunduk sebentar sebelum keluar dari pelindungnya dan menerima hantaman air dengan tangan terbuka. Sekejap, pakaian dan rambutnya basah. Gevanni segera maju, berniat kembali membagi payung, tapi Near mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti.

"Tidak apa," katanya, "Aku ingin main hujan."

"Tapi –"

"Kau bisa bergabung jika ingin," tawarnya yang tak ditolak Gevanni. Pria tinggi itu segera mendekat, menutup payungnya dan mengambil tempat di salah sisi paling kanan makam dari empat yang ditempatkan berderet.

Mello.

Di atas nisan terpahat dengan huruf cetak; Mihael Keehl.

Seorang yang sempat digadang-gadang menjadi rival Near untuk menjadi penerus L. Pemuda pirang berambut panjang sebahu, meledak-ledak, dan, tentu saja, jenius. Di akhir, dia memutuskan untuk membantu Near mengalahkan Kira, lalu menerima konsekuensinya; mati.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada rekan di sebelahnya; Matt.

Gevanni merasakan pakaiannya yang terasa semakin berat. Setelan lengkapnya yang selalu rapi kini basah dan menampung air dalam massa yang cukup banyak. Pelan-pelan, udara dingin merambat.

Gevanni melirik orang di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu cuma diam. Near tidak banyak melakukan pergerakan. Dia hanya duduk di sana, menunduk, dan membiarkan dunia berjalan dengan air dan suhu rendah berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Rambut-rambut putihnya saling melekat, beberapa menempel dengan kening. Matanya yang besar tak terlihat dengan sikap tubuhnya yang seperti itu.

Gevanni jadi mengira-ngira.

Di sebelah Mello dan Matt, ada L, sosok yang jadi tujuan kompetisi Near dan Mello. Kemudian, ada juga Watari. Mereka semua adalah anggota Wammy, sama seperti Near.

Mungkin Near begitu terpukul hingga dia diam seperti ini.

Lima menit berlalu, Gevanni memutuskan diam dan menunggu.

.

Gevanni menekuk lengan bajunya untuk melihat waktu. Mereka telah berdiam diri di tempat itu selama hampir setengah jam.

Matanya melirik Near, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dalam diamnya?

Dia bahkan sudah bersin tiga kali dan Near sama sekali tak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terasa menghantam kepalanya. Rasa panik menyerang dan membuat matanya sedikit membesar. Dia melihat Near lagi, memastikan kalau memang sosok itu belum bergerak sedikit pun semenjak tadi. Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja kering. Dia mendekat sambil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

Suara itu muncul sesaat sebelum Gevanni bicara. Si rambut hitam menghela nafas lega setelah tahu kalau Near masih memiliki kesadarannya. Dia kembali menempati posisi awal dengan gesture rileks.

Lima menit, dan Near beringsut. Suara gesekan antara rumput dan alas kakinya berkecipak di tengah genangan air yang rendah. Setangkai lili putih di letakkan satu-satu ke tiap makam. Mulai dari Mello, Matt, L, dan Watari. Dia berhenti agak lama di hadapan Mello dan L.

'Mungkin sedikit 'berkomunikasi', pikir Gevanni.

Lalu dia ikut berdiri.

Hujan masih turun. Kabut tipis mulai hadir.

'Cuacanya kelabu,' Gevanni berkomentar lagi.

Ini adalah pemakaman. Tidak ada hal yang penuh warna dan indah. Tempat ini didominasi abu-abu, kesunyian, dan sedikit air mata. Di cuaca seperti itu, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana; yang satu sibuk merenung, satunya lagi berjaga seperti pengawal pribadinya.

"Hidup itu singkat."

Ucapan itu membuat Gevanni menoleh. Near menatap nisan L yang dihampiri sehelai daun kuning yang tak lebih besar dari telapak tangan.

"Waktu terbang dan maut kadang-kadang menjemput saat kita masih di puncak." Near berkata lambat-lambat. Kemudian, dia dan mata besarnya mencari Gevanni, "Iya, kan?" dan meminta persetujuannya.

Pria itu menunduk, melihat lagi ke empat makam yang ada di depannya, lalu menyahut pelan, "Ya, Sir."

Near melangkah pergi.

.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine**

**.**

**Train**

.

"_If you board the wrong train, it is no use running along the corridor in the other direction."_

_Dietrich Bonhoeffer_

.

[New York Subway, 17.00]

Suara bising kereta yang berhenti terdengar seperti udara yang berhembus keluar dari balon yang kempes. Lebih besar, tapi tetap tenggelam hiruk-pikuk manusia yang seperti sekumpulan semut berebut gula.

Ini hampir malam dan kesibukan belum berhenti.

Ketika pintu gerbong terbuka, orang-orang itu masuk.

Seorang anak, mungkin siswa SMP, masuk tepat sesaat sebelum pintu kembali ditutup. Dia berjalan sambil memeluk tasnya, melihat-lihat tempat yang kira-kira kosong, dan senang ketika celah cukup besar seolah menantinya.

Di sana, di dekat seseorang dengan rambut putih dan pakaian putih.

Dia membenarkan kacamatanya, tersenyum, lalu dengan penuh semangat duduk.

Kemudian, kereta melaju.

.

Lima menit, dan anak itu tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat ke arah pria serba putih yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dia penasaran.

Benar-benar penasaran.

Orang berambut putih dengan piyama putih dan mata besar yang seolah menghisap keingintahuan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan sekarang, mata itu melihatnya.

Si Bocah hampir meloncat.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak."

Hening.

"Kau takut?"

"T-tidak."

Mata besar itu berkedip. "Okay…" orang serba putih itu kembali melihat ke depan, ke suatu titik imajiner di sana, dan bergumam cukup keras sampai anak di sampingnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas, "Setidaknya tahan suaramu agar tidak bergetar."

.

Lima belas menit yang berjalan sangat lama.

Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang bisa membuatnya tidak memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya. Tidak dengan seorang wanita tua yang tertidur, tidak juga dengan pria yang mengumpat dengan orang di seberang telepon. Bahkan pohon dan lingkungan luar yang terus bergerak di balik jendela tidak banyak membantu.

Saat kereta memasuki sebuah terowongan, dia sedikit menjauh dari orang berambut putih itu. Tubuhnya menempel dengan wanita gemuk berjas hitam yang tidak merasa terganggu dengan anak kecil yang sedikit mendesaknya.

Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta tiba di stasiun.

Banyak penumpang yang turun. Ketika kembali jalan, hanya ada tiga orang di gerbong itu.

Salah satunya adalah lelaki paruh baya yang bersandar di ujung kursi di seberang. Dia memegang sebuah botol bekas minuman keras. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Dan saat ini, dia sedang tertidur.

Anak itu benar-benar merasa terjebak.

Dia melirik arlojinya.

Setidaknya, butuh sekitar satu jam untuk tiba ke stasiun berikutnya; stasiun perhentiannya.

Suara mesin kereta berdengung pelan, mengiringi doanya yang mulai ketakutan.

'Maafkan aku yang jarang ikut sekolah Minggu. Maafkan aku yang tadi membentak bibi Jane…'

Kereta yang berjalan sedikit berguncang.

Mata anak itu melebar ketakutan ketika sebuah pandangan tajam tertuju ke arahnya dari sepasang lensa biru yang membuka.

Si pria mabuk itu terbangun dan mulai meracau tidak jelas.

'Maafkan aku juga yang cuma mengingatMu kalau ada perlu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.'

Si Pemabuk mulai berdiri, berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Setengah karena kesadarannya yang mulai pergi, setengah lagi karena kereta yang terus bergerak. "Hey, kau!" katanya, menunjuk tak fokus ke depan. Seketika rasa dingin merayap cepat dari ujung-ujung jari kaki dan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas di gerbong yang sepi.

'Tolong aku. Ya Tuhan, kumohon…' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menutup mata. Yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah saat pria itu tepat di depan dia dan si Orang Serba Putih yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kau!" Teriak orang mabuk itu dengan sangat keras, si Anak membuka lagi matanya takut-takut. "Hentikan menatapku dengan mata besarmu itu!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin kulihat, jangan di depanku. Bukankah tadi awalnya aku tidak melihatmu?" orang di sampingnya menyahut tenang.

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Bukannya kau cuma manusia?"

Pria itu kelihatan marah, "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau cuma orang dengan pakaian putih dan rambut putih. Hah?! Kau malaikat?" semburnya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berhenti. Raut wajahnya pelan-pelan berubah seiring langkah mundur yang dia ambil. "Iya, kan?" suaranya semakin pelan dan terdengar mencicit, "K-kau bukan…" dia ketakutan.

"Malaikat?" orang berambut putih itu meneruskan untuknya. Dia mulai berdiri, mengambil langkah sementara yang didekati mundur. Mundur, mundur, dan terus hingga punggung besar itu menabrak tiang besi di kanan gerbong.

Anak itu takjub meski masih ketakutan. Dia melihat botol bekas minuman keras itu jatuh dan berguling pelan, bersembunyi di pojok bayangan kursi penumpang.

Orang mabuk itu terduduk dan menunduk…

Lalu, dia terisak.

Pelan, kemudian semakin keras. Lalu dia dibawa duduk di samping si anak oleh orang yang diasosiasikannya sebagai malaikat.

"Aku benar-benar berusaha, Benar-benar ingin menyembuhkannya," racauannya terdengar lagi, "Tapi tidak. Aku justru membuatnya mati." Dia menangis.

Si bocah lalu tersadar.

Pria mabuk ini mengenakan kemeja mahal yang berantakan dan kusut, sebuah topi, kacamata tanpa bingkai, lalu wajah yang bersih. Dia kelihatan seperti seorang dokter.

"Darahnya seakan tidak mau hilang," dia melihat telapak tangannya yang bersih dengan jijik, "Anne… maaf…" lalu menangis lagi.

Lima belas menit berikutnya hanya diisi tangisan memilukan dari seseorang yang bahunya lebar.

"Jika aku memberimu kunci ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Orang ini… bukan malaikat.

Iya, kan?

Hening.

Suara kereta yang melaju serasa memenuhi gerbong yang lempang. Suasananya sesak dan menegangkan. Bulan mulai muncul di langit, menyapa bintang dan bersinar sedikit lemah. Untuk beberapa saat, dia bersembunyi di balik awan tipis di atas sana.

"A-aku… tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mencegah diriku untuk menolongnya, tapi kalau begitu dia akan mati. Tapi aku menolongnya dan dia tetap mati."

"Dia memang akan mati, kau tahu itu."

"Ya," dokter itu menyahut lemah, lalu menunduk. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan memaksanya tertidur. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding gerbong. Meski berantakan dan wajahnya kusut, dia terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang.

.

"Wow, yang tadi itu… menegangkan," anak itu bersuara sambil melirik sosok yang pulas di dekatnya. Dia lalu melihat sosok bermata lebar yang duduk di depannya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Sir."

"Ah?" Dia melirik kecil, "Aku pikir kau takut?"

Si anak memerah, merasa tertangkap basah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mathias," sahutnya antusias, "Dan kau…"

"Near."

Suara ponsel berbunyi, memainkan irama lembut di celah gerbong. Near mengambil ponselnya dan segera menjawab. "Aku salah naik kereta," katanya pelan dengan nada monoton yang membosankan. Gumaman selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya pernyataan mengiyakan dan sebagainya.

Mathias yang melihat jendela segera sadar bahwa kereta telah berhenti.

Dia berdiri, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Near. "Sampai jumpa," lalu berlari kecil keluar stasiun. Dia tidak sabar ingin bercerita pada Mom tentang pengalamannya di kereta sore ini. Ibunya pasti akan sangat takjub.

Near berdiri dan keluar, lalu duduk di kursi tunggu peron stasiun, menanti seseorang berjas hitam yang datang sekitar lima belas menit kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak berhenti di stasiun sebelumnya?"

"Aku ingin pergi sedikit lebih jauh."

"Dan kau akan semakin tersesat."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta… dan aku sendirian. Apa salahnya kalau tersesat?"

.

**Owari**

.

**A/n:**

Mau ke mana Mathias yang siswa SMP naik kereta selama hampir dua jam?

Anggap saja dia pulang ke rumah di akhir pekan, menikmati udara bebas dari asrama sekolah tempat dia belajar. Keterbatasan kapasitas otak saya hanya mampu memberikan penjelasan yang seperti itu. #peace

Apakah Near jadi banyak bicara di sini? Saya harap tidak. Dan soal ke OOC-an,semoga kadarnya masih bisa ditolerir. Satu-satunya Near yang tidak OOC adalah Near yang ada di dalam animanganya. Bener, kan?

Fiksi kedua di fandom ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang bersedia meriview fiksi sebelumnya. Kesenangan tersendiri membaca tanggapan pembaca tentang apa yang saya tulis.

Salam,

Marineblau12


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Day**

.

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya

.

Pagi itu, dia duduk di sebuah ayunan bercat pelangi; merah, kuning, hijau, warna khas anak-anak yang ceria dan hangat. Persis seperti sinar keemasan matahari waktu itu. Cahaya itu menimpa kulitnya yang pucat, dia seketika berubah jadi makhluk bercahaya yang nampak indah. Rambutnya yang awalnya putih jadi terlihat sedikit pirang. Piyamanya juga, tidak lagi jadi kostum yang datar tak menarik.

Anak itu laki-laki.

Iya. Dia laki-laki.

Potongan rambutnya yang bilang begitu.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengajak helaian putihnya bergerak-gerak, meliuk, dan terlihat begitu lembut. Seperti kapas, atau bulu yang terlepas dari seekor domba di sebuah peternakan di dataran tinggi Skotlandia. Cantik.

Dia laki-laki yang punya rambut cantik.

Di bawah kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah, ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang selalu setia. Bergerak terus mengikuti anak itu tanpa lelah. Butiran pasir kecoklatan jadi alasnya. Di belakangnya, ada bangunan tua yang berdiri dengan segala kekurangannya. Itu adalah panti asuhan yang sedang dililit hutang.

Iya. Dia tinggal di situ.

Anak itu terus duduk di kursi ayunan sepanjang hari, menghiraukan anak-anak lain yang bermain di sekitarnya.

Seorang anak lelaki bertubuh gemuk berteriak, memberi tanda kalau dia telah selesai menghitung. Sekitar lima orang anak lain tampak bersembunyi. Satu di balik tembok, dua di dalam semak, satu di atas pohon, dan seorang lagi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang sudah mati.

Mereka main petak umpet.

Beberapa anak perempuan bermain di anak tangga pintu depan sambil memegang boneka usang yang warnanya telah berubah dari aslinya. Beberapa yang cukup beruntung, memiliki boneka dengan sepasang mata yang lengkap. Panti asuhan ini terlalu miskin untuk memberi mereka mainan yang masih bagus.

Lalu seseorang datang diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang ringan.

Dia seorang pria yang terlihat aneh. Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang penculik. Belakangan ini kabar tentang penculikan anak-anak memang marak terjadi. Setiap malam, stasiun tivi selalu memberitakan hal itu.

Pria itu bergerak mendekat, duduk di ayunan di sebelah anak laki-laki berambut putih.

Kalau disandingan seperti ini, mereka terlihat cukup kontras.

Yang satu putih seperti kapas, satunya lagi hitam seperti tinta.

Tapi kulit mereka sama-sama pucat. Dan mereka sama-sama tidak tersenyum. Dan lagi, mereka sama-sama berpandangan.

Saat ini.

"Hallo!" Si pria mengangkat tangannya, menyapa dengan ramah meski sungguh, wajahnya tak berubah.

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu berpaling. Dia bergerak, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan ke depan. Orang di sampingnya ikut berayun.

Mereka terus berayun tanpa bicara lebih jauh. Begitu terus.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan keanehan ini meski mereka dikelilingi anak-anak.

Debu sedikit berterbangan ketika kaki panjang berlapis jins biru terang itu memaksa ayunan berhenti. Anak yang berayun di sampingnya ikut berhenti. Orang berambut hitam itu lalu berbicara, "Mau aku beri mainan?"

Anak itu menoleh dengan mata besarnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia memang menginginkan sebuah mainan.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, menunjukkan sebuah kubus aneka warna yang tidak beraturan. "Ini namanya rubix," dia bilang. "Kamu harus menyatukan semua warna yang sama dalam satu sisi." Dia menjulurkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Mau coba?"

Dia adalah bocah empat tahun yang sudah mengerti perkalian tiga bilangan.

Tapi dia ragu.

Pria itu bisa melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri, meletakkan rubixnya di tangan anak itu, lalu pergi.

Ada waktu-waktu di mana anak itu cuma diam dan tak bergeming.

Tapi, sepertinya, rasa ingin tahu yang ditahan itu begitu mengganggu.

Sebentar saja, dia telah selesai menyusun semua warna dengan sempurna.

Selanjutnya, dia tidak mengerti. Dia seolah ditarik begitu saja ke dunia asing. Saat mengadah, dia melihat pergerakan teman-temannya yang melambat. Dia bahkan bisa melihat detil kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di atas sebuah mawar yang ditanam seorang pengasuh panti.

Ketika melihat rubixnya lagi, pandangannya memburam.

.

Sebuah tarikan kasar di kerah bajunya membuatnya tersadar. Seorang anak berambut pirang lurus yang panjangnya sebahu melihatnya dengan marah. Pandangan mata tajam itu tertuju ke arahnya yang tanpa pelindung, menghujam jauh, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan perasaan kelabu itu dalam dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya seperti angin musim dingin yang menghembus tengkuknya.

Sensasinya seperti itu.

Anak pirang itu mengumpat, memaki, dan pergi begitu saja. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, dia mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku akan jadi yang terbaik. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Near."

Anak itu diam tak bergerak sambil terus melihat pintu yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

Tubuhnya lemas.

Kemudian, semuanya berputar, memenuhi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

.

Dia tersadar dalam sebuah ruangan yang kelihatan seperti gudang. Tempatnya cukup luas, dengan beberapa orang dewasa bersenjata. Ada sebuah topeng di dekatnya. Ada juga tiga boneka karet di jarinya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di situ. Di antara kumpulan manusia yang ketakutan dan kebingungan. Seseorang di sebuah sudut menarik perhatiannya. Dia, pria muda berambut coklat yang punya wajah bagus. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, mengenakan jas, sepatu berkilau, dan potongan rambut yang rapi.

Dia seperti bangsawan.

Tapi tentu saja, dia bukan.

Dia hanya pria dewasa yang ketakutan.

"Light Yagami, L, Kira, sudah berakhir. Kau kalah."

Kala itu, waktu seakan berhenti. Mereka semua membeku.

.

Tengah hari, seorang wanita pengurus panti keluar dan menyuruh mereka semua masuk untuk makan siang.

Si anak berambut putih itu tak bergeming.

Wanita yang masih nampak muda itu menghela nafas sebelum mendekat. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

Si anak mengadah, berdiri, lalu menggandeng tangan pengasuhnya.

Mainannya jatuh dan tak dihiraukan.

Mereka berdua masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Lalu, pria berambut hitam dengan mata lebar itu kembali datang, memungut mainannya, dan menelpon seseorang.

"Watari, aku dapat satu."

.

End

.


End file.
